


Karasuno First-Years Chat

by NekoSama09



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bisexuality, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Group chat, Karasuno First-Years, M/M, Polyamory, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19809694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoSama09/pseuds/NekoSama09
Summary: The first-years drama on their group chat. Oh boy, kageyama sure regrets having a phone.





	1. Kageyama innocence

**Setter soul**

weird question but who in here kissed someone of the same gender?

**Ace Sama**

bisexual, coming through

**Block your ass**

bisexual kiss

**Yama freckles**

I haven’t but I swing both ways

**Ya ya Chan**

I like girls

**Ace sama**

why do you ask?

**Setter soul**

I just kiss a guy and I liked it

**Block your ass**

what are you? Katie perry?

**Setter soul**

who?

**Yama freckles**

why did you kiss a guy?

**Setter soul**

I kissed a guy just to try it

**Block your ass**

ok stop with this Katie perry nonsense

**Setter soul**

who the fuck is Katie perry!

**Ya ya Chan**

who did you kiss?

**Setter soul**

oikawa San

**Ace sama**

welp, looks like it's about time to take out the trash

**Block your ass**

address please, need to go visit some asshole

**Ya ya Chan**

I’ll get the shovel

**Yama freckles**

know a perfect place to hide the trash

**Setter soul**

please stop

**Setter soul**

you guys are acting like my parents

**Ace sama**

do your parents know?

**Setter soul**

no, oikawa-San visit my house when they were at work

**Ace sama**

welp, going to make someone bleed today

**Block your ass**

you’re so stupid king, you don’t just like strangers in your house

**Setter soul**

he isn’t a stranger! He’s not that bad

**Yama freckles**

you poor innocent baby

**Ya ya Chan**

how dare he take advantage of our baby

**Setter soul**

I’m no ones baby!

**Block your ass**

just be lucky that you told us

**Ya ya Chan**

what do you mean?

**Block your ass**

what if he told sawamura-San and sugawara-San first

**Ace sama**

holy

**Yama freckles**

shit

**Setter soul**

why shouldn’t I tell them?

**Ya ya Chan**

you really are our precious baby

**Setter soul**

stop

**Ace sama**

we need to protect our baby innocence

**Setter soul**

stop!

**Setter soul**

I can’t believe you guys!

**Setter soul**

I may expect this from Hinata but you three!?

**Yama freckles**

we just care for you

**Ya ya Chan**

we gotta stick together

**Block your ass**

you’re our king after all

**Setter soul**

I’m not a baby or a king!

**Ace sama**

then you’re our queen

**Setter soul**

fuck you hinata!

**Block your ass**

LoL

**Block your ass**

that’s perfect

**Ya ya Chan**

my queen

**Yama freckles**

sorry my queen

**Setter soul**

stop it

**Ace sama**

all joking aside

**Block your ass**

for now

**Ace sama**

if the grand king bothers you again, call us

**Setter soul**

I don’t need protection, I can take care of myself

**Ya ya Chan**

call us please

**Setter soul**

for the last time, I can take care of myself

**Yama freckles**

fuckin call us! You hear me kageyama tobio!

**Setter soul**

yes sir

**Yama freckles**

what, I can’t hear you!

**Setter soul**

yes sir!

**Block your ass**

ha! Serve you right

**Ace sama**

ha! Get wreck kageyama!

**Setter soul**

I fuckin hate you all!


	2. My lover

**Setter soul**

I need a lover

**Block your ass**

and you telling us why?

**Setter soul**

I need one of you to be my lover

**Ace sama**

ew no

**Block your ass**

my thoughts exactly 

**Yama freckles**

now now, don’t be rude

**Ya ya Chan**

why do you need a lover?

**Setter soul**

everyone at Aoba Jousai were teasing me about being unloved so I told them that I have a lover

**Ace sama**

they were bullying you?

**Setter soul**

yeah

**Ace sama**

you make life so hard for me

**Block your ass**

seriously king, do we have to protect you 24/7?

**Ya ya Chan**

I don’t think I can be your lover

**Ya ya Chan**

not to be rude!

**Ya ya Chan**

it’s just I don’t think I’ll be good at pretending 

**Block your ass**

I definitely don’t want to be your lover

**Yama freckles**

I can try

**Block your ass**

no, not you

**Block your ass**

you’re mine

**Yama freckles**

sharing is caring:)

**Ace sama**

you guys need to stop

**Ace sama**

been dating a day 

**Ace sama**

and now you’re all over each other

**Block your ass**

at least I have a boyfriend, you small sausage 

**Ace sama**

oh hell no!

**Ace sama**

kageyama be my boyfriend!

**Setter soul**

meh

**Block your ass**

damn! Got burned 

**Yama freckles**

LoL 

**Ya ya Chan**

kageyama kun!

**Ace sama**

why are you all like this

**Setter soul**

whatever

**Setter soul**

I’ll be your girlfriend

**Setter soul**

I mean boyfriend, stupid auto correct!

**Block your ass**

LoL girlfriend

**Setter soul**

shut up!

**Ace sama**

my cute girlfriend 

**Setter soul**

I’m going to breakup with you!

**Ya ya Chan**

not even a minute and you’re going to break up

**Yama freckles**

couples these days

**Ace sama**

I love you my queen

**Setter soul**

I’m going to murder you

**Setter soul**

but after I show you off to oikawa San and those other losers who thought messing with me was fun

**Ace sama**

damn my girlfriend is scary

**Ace sama**

I might get turned on by this

**Block your ass**

me too

**Yama freckles**

what is this I’m hearing bitch?

**Block your ass**

sharing is caring;)

**setter soul**

I’ll murder all of you!

**Ya ya Chan**

what now?

**Ya ya Chan**

are you guys going to date each other?

**Setter soul**

meh

**Ace sama**

yes?

**Block your ass**

no?

**Yama freckles**

maybe?


	3. Stupid boyfriend

**Setter soul**

You are the worst boyfriend ever

**Ace sama**

How so!

**Setter soul**

Not you, the salty one

**Block your ass**

How so?

**Setter soul**

You forced me in that!

**Block your ass**

Oh yeah

**Block your ass**

LoL that was so funny

**Setter soul**

Fuck you!

**Yama freckles**

What did he do now?

**Ya ya Chan**

Tsukishima kun, you shouldn’t be so mean

**Ace sama**

Stop messing with my girlfriend!

**Setter soul**

You salty bitch! I hate you !

**Block your ass**

No you don’t

**Yama freckles**

Please stop hurting my boyfriend feelings

**Block your ass**

Thank you

**Yama freckles**

who the fuck cares about you, I mean the blueberry one

**Setter soul**

Thank you!

**Ace sama**

But what did he do?

**Ya ya Chan**

That’s what I want to know

**Setter soul**

He forced me to crossdress

**Ace sama**

Tsuki!

**Yama freckles**

Tsuki!

**Ya ya Chan**

Tsuki kun!

**Setter soul**

Thank you guys

**Ace sama**

Did you take a picture!?

**setter soul**

Wait... what 

**Yamaguchi freckles**

Send it to us!

**Ya ya Chan**

He must look so cute!

**Setter soul**

Fuck you all!

**Ya ya Chan**

Sorry but I can’t help it

**Block your ass**

Hah

**Ace sama**

Sorry not sorry!

**Ace sama**

But you must of look hot!

**Block your ass**

Oh trust me, he did

**Yama freckles**

Wait

**Yama freckles**

You two were together and didn’t invited your other two boyfriends?

**Ace sama**

Oh yeah!

**Ace sama**

Rude!

**Block your ass**

So? You two were on a date and left us

**Setter soul**

I invited him over

**Setter soul**

And fuckin show up with a sailor uniform!

**Ya ya Chan**

You should've invited me!

**Block your ass**

Next time

**Setter soul**

There’s no next time!

**Ace sama**

I should buy a nurse outfit

**Block your ass**

Nice taste

**Setter soul**

I said no!

**Yama freckles**

I could buy a cop uniform?

**Ya ya Chan**

He would look so cute

**Setter soul**

Don’t fuckin ignore me!

**Block your ass**

You better be ready for us

**Block your ass**

~Tobio~

**Setter soul**

Shit


	4. Chapter 4

**Setter soul**

Someone confess to me

**Ace sama**

Why?

**Ace sama**

Only idiots would like you

**Block your ass**

You do know that you just call yourself an idiot

**Block your ass**

And us too

**Ace sama**

Oh I know

**Ace sama**

We’re idiots

**Block your ass**

….

**Block your ass**

True

**Yama freckles**

I don’t see the problem

**Yama freckles**

Kageyama is handsome

**Ya ya Chan**

Yeah

**Ya ya Chan**

There’s a lot of girls in my class that likes him

**Setter soul**

What if it’s isn’t a her?

**Ace sama**

Well he’ll better know how to swim

**Ace sama**

Because I’m going to push him off a bridge

**Block your ass**

It pains me to say this but agreed

**Yama freckles**

Oh come on

**Yama freckles**

The guy can’t be that bad

**Ya ya Chan**

Who is the guy?

**Setter soul**

Shinzo Hirota san

**Ya ya Chan**

Hold the fuck up

**Ace sama**

OMG yachi cursed!

**Ya ya Chan**

Are you talking about that bad boy Shinzo San?

**Ya ya Chan**

The one who beats people for fun?

**Yama freckles**

The one that have a lot of lovers?

**Block your ass**

The one that rumored to committed rape?

**Ace sama**

That sounds like a bad guy!

**Ya ya Chan**

He is a bad guy!

**Block your ass**

King!

**Yama freckles**

Where are you!

**Setter soul**

Um?

**Setter soul**

In the gym

**Setter soul**

I kinda ran away from the guy

**Setter soul**

After you told me who he was

**Ya ya Chan**

We need to save him

**Ace sama**

I’m going to kick someone ass today

**Yama freckles**

I would normally disagree with your violent ways

**Yama freckles**

But that motherfucker is going down!

**Setter soul**

I can still take care of myself!

**Block your ass**

No you can’t

**Block your ass**

Let your boyfriends deal with this mess

**Setter soul**

Stop treating me like a girl!


	5. Wedding

**Setter soul**

For the last time! I’m not wearing a wedding dress!

**Setter soul**

Shouyou boke!

**Block your ass**

A wedding what?

**Setter soul**

Shit

**Setter soul**

I didn’t mean to put this in the group chat

**Yama freckles**

More importantly, why are you two discussing this?

**Ya ya Chan**

It’s kinda cute

**Ya ya Chan**

I want to be your best women!

**Ace sama**

Haha

**Ace sama**

Wouldn’t tobio look cute in a wedding dress?

**Setter soul**

No!

**Setter soul**

If anyone wearing a dress

**Setter soul**

It’s you! Shouyou!

**Ace sama**

That’s fine

**Ace sama**

As long as you are wearing one too

**Block your ass**

Now I want to get married sooner

**Yama freckles**

Same

**Yama freckles**

You two would look so cute

**Block your ass**

I don’t know what you talking about

**Block your ass**

You are wearing one too

**Yama freckles**

What?!

**Setter soul**

If I’m forced to wear one then you are too

**Setter soul**

Saltyshima!

**Ya ya Chan**

That would be the best wedding ever

**Ya ya Chan**

Then I can wear a tux

**Setter soul**

Why are we discussing this anyways

**Setter soul**

We are only in high school!

**Block your ass**

We should always prepare for the future

**Ace sama**

Yea

**Setter soul**

I hate you all

**Yama freckles**

I thought we’re pass that tobio

**Yama freckles**

You need to stop being a tsundere

**YA ya Chan**

I don’t know

**Ya ya Chan**

He’s cute when he gets flustered

**Block your ass**

Agreed

**Ace sama**

Ah I miss my tobio

**Setter soul**

We just seen each other this morning!

**Block your ass**

I miss all my shorties

**Setter soul**

Fuck you

**Ace sama**

Yeah!

**Ya ya Chan**

Am I included in this?

**Ya ya chan**

And if so, then you better be sleeping with one eye open

**Yama freckles**

Go to hell, tsuki!

**Block your ass**

LoL

**Block your ass**

Touchy


End file.
